


It Was Always You

by ILoveMyDeadGaySon



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Boyf, Break Up, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, IMSORRY, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Only a little angst( if any), Pining, Short, Smut, Tho he is confused af about it, Trying to write them sins, riends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveMyDeadGaySon/pseuds/ILoveMyDeadGaySon
Summary: It was two weeks after the whole squip war Jeremy has the girl of his dreams and friends that he can count on to have his back things couldn't be better… Or so he thought.





	1. My Heart is Telling Me That-

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first ever fan fic ever to write. Im not sure where im going with this and im sure its going to suck so sorry in advance q.q also i suck at spelling and don't know how to grammar so if you cringe im sorrrryy q^q

It was two weeks after the whole squip war. Jeremy has the girl of his dreams and friends that he can count on to have his back. Things couldn't be better… Or so he thought.

Jeremy looked over to Christine with pain in his eyes. Things hasn't been going so well since they started dating, every time they would hang out they would talk about plays or do homework it never felt anything more than good friends. Was he not enough? He was pinning for so long always looking at her from afar.

“And remember that part when-? Jeremy are you okay?” she tilted her head with a worried expression. 

Jeremy snapped out of his deep thoughts clearing his throat, “hey… are you...?” 

He stops, wondering the right words to say. 

“Are you happy? I mean with me as a boyfriend that is...?” Jeremy didn't look up at Christine to see her responses instead he stayed focused on the floor staring at it life depended on it. 

A few seconds passed by Christine let out a soft sigh, “I'm happy to have a great friend like you Jeremy,” she let out a soft smile not wanting to hurt the boy that is in front of her,  
“I mean it's not that you're not amazing person you're a sweet boy with a huge heart, and I love you, but not in the way you want me to.” 

Christine smile started to turn into a frown. When she agreed to go out with Jeremy, she wanted things to be easy and that seemed like the easiest thing to do. She tugged at her skirt, she wasn't ready for something serious but she didn't want to lose a close friend. Jeremy looked up from the oh so interesting floor, he felt like he had a lump in his throat.  
It wasn't that he was sad that at this very moment it was over, it was the fact he wasn't sad his heart didn't hurt, he felt more like a wave of stress was lifted. He got up and walk towards Christine. Her head shot up to match his. 

Jeremy let out a soft smile, “friends?”. 

Christines frown was fastly erased from her face leaving her with a familiar smile. 

“Best friends~!” Christine said as she stood up to hug the boy.  
-*-*-**-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-**-**-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-**-*

To:Player one 10:39pm  
Hey..? You up?  
Player one 10:39  
Ya dude whats up?  
Player one 10:40  
Are you okay jer??  
Player one 10:45  
Dude did you just want to know if i'm awake?  
To:Player one 10:50  
Christine and i broke up.  
Incoming call Player one.

Jeremy shoot up from his bed looking at his phone for a moment before he swiped answer.

“Jer are you okay? What happened do you want me to come over I could be there in five.” you could hear the concern in voice from the boy on the other line. Jeremy didn't reply he sat there with his phone next to his ear listening to Michael's worried voice.  
There was that lump in his throat again.

The boy on the other line continued “Jeremy? I'm coming over now.” Jeremy looked over at his clock, it was 11:10 they had school in the morning.

“No I'm fine, it's cool-” Jeremy was interrupted by Michael “I'm already on my way.” you could hear the sound of a car door closing on the other line.

Jeremy pressed end to the call dropping his phone down beside him. He put his hands on his face, he was nervous but what for? He let out a quick sigh. It must because he has to explain that he is fine, that he didn't care that he is just friends with the girl he has been pining for since freshman year. That has to be it right? Jeremy hugged his legs closely to his chest, ‘that has to be it’ he thought to himself.

His bedroom door flew open to reveal a out of breath and concerned looking Michael Mell, Jeremy’s heart out let a ping. Michael closed the bedroom door behind him, walking towards Jeremy, he sat on the edge of the bed.  
There was a brief silence before Michael opened his mouth.

“Hey...You okay?” Jeremy, still hugging his knees, nodded his head, though hugging his knees wasn't really an “I'm okay” kinda of thing to do so he let go of them. 

“You didn't have to come over it's late,” Jeremy said looking Michaels way trying to show to him he is okay. Michael gave a small smile not buying a thing he was saying.

“I'll always be there when you're upset man you're my player two.” Jeremy’s heart let out a louder ping he clenched his chest not understanding. Micheal got closer to Jeremy face to face now.

“You don't look okay dude, talk to me I'm listening.” Michael was this close before many times, why is it now it feels different? He shook of the thought looking down at the bed sheets instead of matching his eyes. 

“She just wasn't ready for a relationship after all that happened I can understand.” Jeremy started to poke at the sheets. Michael opened his mouth to say something but closed it as soon as he opened it. A few minutes went by before Michael hugged him. Jeremy stiffened up at the touch of Michaels arms around him but fastly calmed down.

“You can tell me you're sad, I mean you wanted her for so long.” Michael spoke softly like Jeremy could break at any moment. Jeremy put his head on Michaels shoulders letting out a soft sigh, the smell of Michael was weirdly comforting. 

“I’m not, I mean I know I should be, and I feel like a hypocrite not to be. After all I went through to get here-” Jeremy paused pushing Michael out of the hug “-after what I put you through. Oh god I put you through so much and for what!” Jeremy started to talk faster almost in a panicked tone. Michael grabs Jeremy, hugging him once again.

“Jer we went over this I'm not mad, that wasn't you.” Jeremy clenched onto Michael,s hoodie mad at himself. Mad at how okay he is with just being friends with Christine, mad at the beating heart that is getting louder with each touch Michael lays on him. Michael patted Jeremy back gently.

“Hey…” Michael said still in a soft tone, “want to get high and forget?” Jeremy let out a soft cuckle, here Michael is trying his best to cheer him up when he isn't even upset for the reason Michael thinks he is… why was he upset? He shook off the thought.

“Just...stay here I'll be fine in the morning,” Jeremy said looking up at michael with a slight smile to show him that he meant that he is fine. Michael let go of the hug standing up from the bed. 

“That's fine dude but, where do you want me to sleep?” Jeremy's bed was not the biggest, it was not made for two people to be comfortable in. When they were younger it was totally fine, but now that they are taller it be a bit of a problem. 

“You can take my bed,” Jeremy spoke up as he stood up from the bed standing opposite from Michael. 

Michael gave a frown waving his hand back in forth in a no motion, “No way man, I'm not letting you sleep on the floor.” It was Jeremy's turn to frown, he got back on his bed patting the other side.

“Then I guess we're both sleeping here. I'm the one who invited you to stay.” 

Michael felt a warm sensation come to his cheeks. Jeremy fucking here wants to sleep in the same bed as Michael, the boy that is his best friend and long time crush since seventh grade. Of course, Jeremy didn't know about Michael’s feelings for him, how could he? Jeremy is as straight as straight can be.

Michael looked over at Jeremy… well maybe not as can be, but still even if he is bi there would be no way in hell he could love Michael or even understand the feelings Michael has been having for years. 

“Michael?” Jeremy spoke up snapping Michael out of his thoughts. 

Michael gave of a smirk, “Dude you want to be close all night that’s gay!” 

The normal response would be for Jeremy to laugh it off, to push Michael playfully, to tell him “yeah whatever man.” But he didn't do any of those things. Instead, he looked away from Michael. 

‘Dang he is cute,’ he thought to himself sitting down beside Jeremy.

They were both inches apart, their faces so close michael could hear Jeremy slowly breathing in and out.

“Hey...are you sure you are okay?” Michael questioned once more. 

Jeremy let out a little nod looking up into Michael's eyes, “Thank you...and I'm sorry.” He closed his eyes feeling more at ease then he has in months.

Michael looked down at Jeremy. They were so close together he could easily reach over to wrap his arms around Jeremy’s body pulling him even closer than he already was, move his head just a little bit down, their lips could easily make contact but that's not what friends do. 

Michael took a shaky breath, ‘This is not the time to be thinking of your crush on Jeremy.’ Michael reminded himself of the situation that brought him to Jeremy house in the first place. He continued to stare at the shorter boy.

“Why you sorry Jer?” Michael spoke softly, but no response was said. “Jer?..” the sounds of Jeremy soft snoring let out. Michael gave a goofy smile, he has never seen someone adorable as the boy that laid in front of him. 

Michael closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep but fastly jolted awake by the touch of an arm wrapping around him. Michael shot open his eyes, looking down to see Jeremy smiling softly in his sleep. Michael felt stiff not knowing whether to move Jeremy arm or stay the way they are, he knew one thing. 

He wasn't going to get sleep tonight.  
-*-*-**-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-**-**-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-**-*


	2. -That I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning Jeremy woke up to find the one and only Michael Mell’s body draped around his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and I'm sorry this took awhile. Each time I tried to work on it my brain was like but you know what we could do? not work on it x.x Some how I did it though, I'm sorry that this whole thing is short but I hope you enjoyed it.

The next morning Jeremy woke up to find the one and only Michael Mell’s body draped around his own. It didn't end there, Jeremy himself found his arms draped around the taller boy! The beating of his heart was so loud he could almost hear it echo through the room. Jeremy laid there tangled with Michael, thoughts racing 50 miles an hour. ‘I just broke up with Christine, I was okay with the breakup. I'm here with my best friend closer than I have ever been before, heart beating louder than it ever has done for Christine--what is going on with me?’

Jeremy paused his never ending train wreck of thoughts as Michael pulled him close into his chest. If his heart wasn't loud before it sure as hell was now. Jeremy tried to wiggle out of the embrace, but stopped as soon as he started. He should have done those push ups. Jeremy closed his eyes tightly, wishing his loud beating heart would go back to normal, that his feeling for Michael would go away.

‘Woah, woah, feelings? For Michael? Michael Mell, my best friend since childhood? my guy best friend!’ Jeremy's thoughts jumped on the wreck train once more. Passengers: Jeremy IMightBeGayForMyBestFriend Heere, all aboard! He squeezed his eyes harder trying to make sense of these feelings he so says he has. 

Michael was his player one, his favorite person. Michael was there for Jeremy when he was in the dumps or when he fucked up, whatever it was he was there. When his mother left, Michael was the first to be by his side, they stayed in his room all night in silence playing video games till Jeremy was ready to talk. When he was ready, Michael listened wholeheartedly not letting a single word be unheard. When Jeremy was close to losing who he was as a person and almost destroyed human civilization Michael came to aid him, trying his best to bring Jeremy back to the person he knew and loved. Afterward, Michael stayed by his bed side day and night until he was released from the hospital. 

Jeremy opened his eyes to look up at the boy who was cradling him. He moved his hand over to Michael's cheek softly brushing it gently with his thumb, ‘You were always there for me no matter what’.

“It was always you,” Jeremy let out a soft whisper. 

Michael crinkled his nose. Scared he would wake up, Jeremy retreated his hands.  
Okay so maybe he was a little gay for Michael, but what if Michael wasn't gay and thought he was gross? Jeremy looked over to Michael's pride patch letting out a soft chuckle.  
So Michael was probably the farthest thing from straight, that didn't mean Jeremy had  
a chance.

‘What if I'm not his type, what even is his type?’

Jeremy’s heart sank, he blew it before it could even start. He thought back to all the things he did to him when the squip took him over. ‘I was a jerk to him, I chased after a girl and the idea of being cool,’ Jeremy clenched onto the blankets, ‘If I could have known these feeling sooner…No, that's no excuse.’  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
Michael blinked his eyes slowly focusing on what was in front of his face. His heart about jumped out of his chest when he found the boy he been loving for years clinging to his chest. 

‘Stay cool Michael.‘ He thinks to himself to calm down.

When he met eyes with Jeremy something seemed off. As much as Michael would love to stay wrapped sweetly in each other's arms, he jerked himself away to see Jeremy more clear. 

“Jer you good?” Michael wrinkled his eyebrows in a worried motion. Jeremy looked down at the sheets breaking the eye contact between them. 

‘He is worried about me again I don't deserve this, I don't deserve him.’ Jeremy thoughts were starting to eat him from the inside out, the pain he was feeling now could only be described as a heart break. The feeling he should have had last night with Christine but didn’t. When Jeremy didn't talk Michael took it upon himself to state what he thought was the problem. 

“I know it hurts Jer, loving someone who doesn't love you the way you want them to after what you go through together… They just want to be friends…but it gets better, I promise.” Michael gave him a reassuring soft smile, moving his hand over to Jeremy giving it a squeeze. Jeremy was taken aback his eyes widen, he opened his mouth to speak but fastly closed it not knowing the words to say before letting out a fastly spoken question.

“HowdidyouknowIloveyou?” 

Michael froze stiff with confusion, he must have heard Jeremy wrong right? Or he is still dreaming? Yes that's it! He is dreaming, any moment now Michael will wake from this heart pounding dream because there is no way Jeremy Heere said he loves him.

“I understand if you just want to be friends though, after all I put you through. Calling you a loser, pushing you aside...god it was all wrong,” Jeremy clutched onto his arm feeling his heart sink with guilt.

Michael put his hands on Jeremy's shoulders to make him look at him, “Dude that wasn't you, it was the squip taking over you. I'm not mad at you.”

Jeremy's face didn't lighten up instead he felt worse.

“I didn't stop what he was doing to you though! You should be mad…you should hate me...” Michael could feel Jeremy's whole body shake looking as if he was fighting back tears. This wasn't a dream.

“Jeremy no matter what you do I could never hate my player two.” Michael moved his face closer to Jeremy’s wiping the tears that managed to escape with the back of his hand.  
Inches away from Jeremy's lips, he let out a soft whisper, “Besides...how can I hate you when I've been in love with you for so long?” 

It was Jeremy’s turn to freeze with confusion, managing to mutter out the words “ You love me?” Michael cupped Jeremy’s face looking at him like he was the most precious person to ever walk this earth. Michael continued to speak in a soft gentle tone.

“ I loved you for four years Jer.” Michael put his forehead to Jeremy’s, he wanted to kiss him, he wanted to hold him, he wanted to show him how much he loved him but he knew he had to take this slow. Slow wasn't exactly what Jeremy had in mind when he plunged for Michaels' lips closing the distances between them. Michael was taken aback but wasn't long before he started to smash his lips against Jeremy’s, It was a sloppy reckless kiss that had no signs of stopping.

Michael licked Jeremy's bottom lip asking for entrance. Their tongues wrapped around each other fighting for dominance Michael quickly took over, exploring every inch of this new holy land. He started to suck on Jeremy’s tongue making smaller boy slip out a moan, it echoed within Michael's mouth, which seemed to overly excite him.

Michael found his hands going underneath Jeremy's shirt earning him another moan. Jeremy broke the kiss to breathing, panting heavily he looked at Michael with lust in his eye. He hasn't masturbated since the squip took over him and Michael’s lips were pushing him over the edge the bulge in his pants evidence enough. With pleading eyes he spoke up.

“Michael can we?” he trailed off not knowing how to finish what he wanted to ask, how can you ask your best friend for years to have sex with you. ‘ Hey, dude want to try lvl 69 irl? No homo.’ Jeremy mentally slapped himself ‘lvl 69? No homo? He just stuck his tongue down my throat We are past the land of no homo’. He took a shaky breath if he couldn't voice his desires he could at least try to show what he wanted to say. Jeremy moved closer to Michael almost sitting on his lap, tugging on his hoodie in a pleading way.

The taller boy could feel something hard as Jeremy went to sit on his lap. Face flushed he grabbed onto Jeremy’s hands that were gripping onto his hoodie, “are you asking what I think your asking?” Michael said in a flustered tone.

Jeremy closed his eyes letting out a soft voice "god I think so." 

Michael lifted Jeremy's chin, looking down at the boy with so much love in his eyes,"are you sure Jer?" The other nodded in reply. Michael felt a smile creep onto his face, feeling like his heart was going to explode with pure happiness, he laid Jeremy down gently taking off his shirt. Starting at Jeremy's neck kissing, pecking making small marks trailing down to his chest till he got to his nipples.

Putting his lips on it he began to suck, flicking his tongue back and forth making the once pink `nipple red and erect. You could hear small moans escaping Jeremy's mouth as Michael continued to toy with now both his nipples, one in his mouth the other being tenderly squeezed. His free hand trailed down to Jeremy's pajama pants easily sliding it off, lifting himself off of Jeremy's slightly he took in the view.

Jeremy's eyes that were closed slowly opened when Michael paused his movements, his face burned with embarrassment, “why am I the only one losing clothes?” he stated in a flustered tone. Michael couldn't help but let out a chuckle, but before he could reply with a smartass response Jeremy sat up, lifting Michael’s hoodie off throwing it to the side. With a thud now Michael was the one laying down. Jeremy continued to strip Michael unbuckling his pants revealing his pac man boxers, his face curved into a smile as he remembers the day they bought this together. They thought it was the coolest thing, in the end they bought a matching set, always doing everything as a pair.

Michael watched his pac man boxers slowly disappear off of him, the tables have now turned when Jeremy took no time to move his head close to Michael's member. He wasn't even close to a clue to know what to do, but he watched enough porn he figured he would follow the lead of the videos that were burned into his memory. Licking his lips he slowly pressed his mouth against the tip, opening his mouth to take it in. He started with a flick of his tongue to the tip, making an O shape with his mouth he slowly started to bob down on it causing Michael to flinch with pleasure.

He could feel Michael's hands gently weaving threw his hair, the faster he sucked the more it became pulling then weaving. Michael let out grunts feeling he was close now tugging on Jeremy's hair he muttered out a warning,  
“J-jer, god i'm close!” 

Acknowledging the warning Jeremy took in as much as he could handle wrapping his tongue around it as he fastly bobbed in and out. Michael’s hipped buckled up cunning inside Jeremy's mouth. He sat up quickly grabbing a tissue from Jeremy’s bedside.

“Shit Jer I'm sorry I didn't mean to cum inside you, spit it out.” Doing as he was told Jeremy spit the cum out into the tissue, it was salty and bitter yet surprisingly didn't bother him. He shook his head in response.

“ Nah its cool, don't worry about it.” Michael gave him a soft smile relieved he wasn't upset. He laid Jeremy back down taking off his boxers letting out a gulp he could feel his face turning into dark shades of red. Their laid the boy he loved for years, skin white as snow with red marks trailing down his body that Michael proudly put there his heart sped up quickly as he took it all in.

Jeremy put his hands over his face with a muttered voice he let out, “ dude, don't just stare.” Breaking the gaze Michael went into action grabbing Jeremy's dick in his hand he could feel that Jeremy was already half hard. Over joyed that he was the one to make Jeremy react this way he began to lightly rub the tip with the thumb of his hand using the other to pump him lightly. Jeremy shivered with pleasures it been so long since he has touched himself he feared he was going to cum faster than he wanted to.

“ Do you have any lotion here?” Michael asked breaking Jeremy out of his frantic thoughts.

Jeremy let out a small nod with a shaky breath he replied, “y-yeah, it's in the bedside table.” Michael smirked at the red in face boy knowing exactly why it was placed there, in fact he should have knew it was there to begin with. Pausing his motion Michael went to grab the lotion, he opened the cap pouring it into his hands. With one hand he continued to pump Jeremy’s member at a steady pace, with the other he slowly started to insert one finger inside Jeremy's ass. 

Jeremy's eyes widen letting out a soft moan, this touch was unfamiliar giving off a mixture of pain and pleasure. Increasing the speed with each stroke Michael inserted another finger stretching him out carefully till he was dripping with precum. Once Michael got to three fingers the pain was overtaken with pleasure Jeremy gasped moving his body along with Michael’s moments.

Feeling as he needed more than just fingers he let out a venerable voice, “M-mikey please put it in.” Michael’s heart clenched at the sound of Jeremy begging, stumbling he took a condom out of a wrapper and with shaky hands he slid it on.

Once the condom was on, Michael carefully angled his dick to match Jeremy's hole, when aligned he gently nudged it slowly going inside Jeremy. Jeremy let out a heavy breath, he reached for the sheets grasping it with in his hands tightly. Once fully in Michael paused letting Jeremy get used to his full length, it wasn't long before pain turned to pleasure.

“ Michael makes an entrance~!” he announced with a smug smile holding onto Jeremy's legs. Jeremy let go of the sheets grabbing a pillow to throw at the cocky boy.

“ You dork” Jeremy snorted 

“ Ya but I'm your dork” he replied moving his face forward kissing the side of the others mouth smiling with in the kiss. Jeremy took this time to wrap his arms around Michael's neck letting out a happy sigh, he never in a million years would think he would lose his virginity but the day has come, with Michael nonetheless.

Jeremy’s thoughts were cut off by Michael whispering in his ear, “ We don't have to do this Jer, I can take it out right now if you're not ready.”

“nO!” Jeremy’s voice cracked clearing his throat he replied once more, “ I mean yeah, I am nervous but I wouldn't have asked you to do this if I didn't want this, if I didn't want you.”  
Michael's heart once again felt as if it was going to explode, he didn't think he could love Jeremy more than he already did, but here he was proving Michael wrong. 

He moved his hand over to the side of Jeremy's face creasing it softly, “I'm nervous too Jer, I loved you from afar for so long, coming to terms that we would be nothing more than just friends, this whole thing feels surreal.” It was Jeremy's turn for his heart to explode, this whole time he was so blind to see what was in front of him, but no more would he let it go unnoticed.

“ Michael, I'm sorry you had to wait- but dude this is getting too cheesy for me it's not good for my heart.” Jeremy said with a face so red you could spot him from the stars.

Michael's face matching the other's held on to Jeremy whispering in his ear, “Are you ready?” the shorter boy let out a small nod into Michael’s shoulders in response. Slowly Michael thrusted out and back into Jeremy, muffled moans were immediately shot out between the both of them. Jeremy wrapped his legs around Michael making it go in deeper. Michael let out a loud grunt moving his head toward Jeremy he closed the distance locking their lips into a heated kiss.

Jeremy found his hands playing with Michael's hair gasping and moaning into the the others mouth. He was lifted into Michael’s lap bodies sticking together, moving in unison, the speed rapidly increasing with each thrust. The taller boy grabbed Jeremy’s hands locking them together with his own, throwing them back in a laying motion he rammed into him repeatedly making moans echo the room.

Arching his back Jeremy felt he was moments away from coming, “ M-mikey I'm gonna..!”  
Understanding and feeling the exact same Michael sped up letting out a couple more thrust before coming along side with Jeremy. Falling on top of Jeremy they both let out a shaky breath panting heavily but smiling brightly. Michael sat up kissing Jeremy on the forehead pushing out his member throwing away the condom.

Jeremy shot up looking at the bedside clock wincing in pain. “ You okay Jer?” Michael asked  
looking over to him.

Jeremy shook his head, “ No my ass kinda hurts, but that's not the problem we missed half of school already.” Michael threw his hoodie over the naked boy grabbing a tissue to clean up the cum that was left on Jeremy’s body, once done he joined the boy in the bed.

“ Then we will just skip? I’m sorry if I was too rough with you though, I couldn't contain myself”

Jeremy went to lean on Michael’s shoulders looking up to him, “so we, I mean are we dating?”

The taller boy was taken aback letting out a small laugh “God Jer I would hope so after what we just did.” Michael said smirking. He wrapped his arm around Jeremy pulling him closer than he already was. Jeremy covered his face with the sleeves of Michael’s hoodie to hide his embarrassment. 

“Shut up, I was just-” Jeremy stopped talking finding that the boy holding him was fast asleep, letting out a sigh of happiness he found himself smiling brightly. He kissed Michael’s cheek softly. Nuzzling into the other’s chest he whispered quietly,“It's always going to be us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading C: I feel as this whole thing happened way too fast, but it is a one shot so hopefully that makes up for things going to quick '~' I hope it was okay and you enjoyed it /) . ' have a lovely day/night ^^ ( also how cute is boyf? does it make you happy as much as it does me c:?)

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this thank you again, im sorry. My friend helped me a bunch with spell check and grammer so hopefully it was okay quq.I hope you enjoyed it ;u; . Im also sorry the story is so short but i hope you still liked it! Have a nice day/night you beautiful people.


End file.
